


What Alcohol Will Do To You

by louistomlinsons



Category: One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlinsons/pseuds/louistomlinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt, "you should do a prompt where like the boys go party with the glee cast and Louis gets really drunk and starts to think that Grant Gustin is his twin and the boys try to explain to him that hes not his twin but Louis won’t listen to them and tells them to stop lying to him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Alcohol Will Do To You

**Author's Note:**

> I write things that aren't supposed to be smut, and make them smut. Oops?

“I fucking love alcohol!” Louis screams, wagging his finger through the air. He makes zig-zags with it and points at everything and nothing at the same time. “IT MAKES ME FEEL SO ALIVE.”

“Louis, calm down, this is only your second drink!” Harry chuckles, his slow voice not doing anything to calm the older boy. “If you keep at it at this pace you’ll be naked by your fourth.”

“I bet you’d like that.”

“Well, I’d like the fact that you were naked,” Harry admits, smiling just enough that his dimples show. “In fact, I plan on getting you naked before the night is over. I just wouldn’t like the fact that everyone else would be able to see you naked.”

Louis laughs, a sound much like a child’s and Harry thinks ‘he doesn’t belong here’ but Louis’ tossing back another drink so he pushes the thought away from the front of his mind. Louis grabs his hand and continues to laugh. It’s contagious and soon everyone’s laughing and it’s not just a night to get away - they’ve managed to actually get away.

And Louis is drunk, and it’s not like Harry didn’t see it coming - he did, honest - but it still comes as a shock, because he thought Louis could hold his alcohol better. But apparently something about tonight is different than normal because they’re hanging out with people from the other school - their rivals. Why? Maybe because competitive sex is the best? Harry’s not really sure.

But Grant’s there, and that’s never really good, because he’s the only other outed gay in pretty much the entire town and he has his eyes set on Louis, and really, who doesn’t? And while he thanks Grant for the angry and jealous sex Harry gets to have with Louis, he doesn’t really like competition, never has, so it really makes him wonder why he’s doing this.

“Listen up, guys!” Louis calls, standing up on the table. He sways a little and Harry’s worried he might fall, so he stands there, just in case of an accident. “I have a confession. Me and Grant, well, we’ve been hiding something from you all.”

Harry feels his stomach drop. To be honest, it really feels like his stomach might be in his butt now. It’s a rapid change, one minute he’s buzzing with excitement and joy and happiness and all things good, and the next he’s ready to kill anyone who even breathes his way.

“I know this will seem sick to you all, but Grant and I, well, we’re twins.” And Louis’ confession does not make any sense at all, because one, they aren’t even the same age. And two, Grant’s never pegged Harry as one for incest, but hey, it’s his prerogative. Except for the small little detail of, the two boys aren’t actually related in any way, shape, or form.

While the whole room starts speculating the confession, wondering if it’s true or not, Louis jumps down from the table. He grabs onto Harry arm and leans down close, mumbling, “I’m horny. Let’s have sex.”

He pulls Harry to the back of the room and Harry knows that Louis’ probably going to try and have sex in front of everyone and he feels this is a good time to have Liam get everyone to leave.

So he catches onto the older boy’s arm while Louis is dragging, pulling the smaller boy to a stop so Harry can talk to Liam. “Get everyone to leave; Lou’s horny and he wants to be an exhibitionist right now, and I’d prefer if half the town didn’t watch me have sex.”

And so while Louis pulls him to a back corner and begins kissing any visible skin, he can hear the party dissipating and he thanks the Lord that he became best friends with the most respected person in town. It makes life just a bit easier.

Louis captures Harry’s mouth with his own, eliciting a moan from the younger boy. He puts his hands on either side of Louis’ head, using them for support, seeing as he’s gone a bit weak at the knees.

Their kissing doesn’t last long because life hates them, and they’re interrupted by their friends who most likely want an explanation.

“Louis,” Harry mumbles, trying with all his might to pull away from the boy. But he’s making it so damn difficult because he’s sucking on Harry’s neck and they’re both half-hard already. “Stop, please.”

“Whoa.” Louis pulls away in shock, his mouth hanging open. “I’ve never heard those words come out of your mouth before.”

Harry winks and whirls around the face whoever’s left in the room, which happens to be Grant, Zayn, Liam, and Niall. 

Of fucking course Grant would still be here.

Harry leans against the wall, crossing his arms, and Louis leans against him and it’s kind of like cuddling but not, because Harry’s sort of pissed off.

“So,” Grant begins, “since when are we twins?”

“Since I decided incest is sexy,” Louis says, his words slurred and his smile sloppy. 

“It’d be twincest, wouldn’t it?” Niall butts in, raising an eyebrow and biting his lip. They all can tell he wants to say more, but he won’t because, well, there’s no room to.

“Grant’s my twin guys, I’m really sorry we didn’t tell you sooner,” Louis apologizes, though they all know he’s going to be apologizing more in the morning - when he remembers this (or the boys tell him) and because of his massive hangover. 

“You aren’t twins,” the boys all say at once, but Grant stays silent, a calculating look on his face.

“I want you,” he finally says, before closing the distance between them. He gingerly places his hands on Louis’ face before pressing a feather light kiss on his lips. He pulls away almost as soon as their lips touch and whispers, “I want you so fucking bad.”

And Grant touches Louis’ hips, pushing up the shirt a little to expose his hips and Louis takes a moment to this ‘this is wrong’ - because, yeah, he still believes that he and Grant are twins - before delving in and capturing the other boy’s lips with his own. And it’s perfect, but Harry’s tugging on him and he can’t help but become a little annoyed.

Louis pulls away from Grant, frown on his face and annoyance evident in his eyes. “What do you want, Harold?”

And Harry’s eyes light up with jealous, anger, lust, and envy all at once and Louis thinks he might explode because, damn, that’s hot.

“I want you,” Harry whispers innocently and Grant’s forgotten as Louis turns his torso to kiss Harry. The kiss doesn’t start off slow, instead it’s more heated and passionate. It’s not their first kiss, it won’t be their last, so why bother with formalities?

Grant whimpers, because honestly, this is such a fucking turn on to him. Harry and Louis were half-hard before, and Grant joins them in this mutual half-hardness. It’s something they all seem to share - the only thing they all seem to share.

And soon their all pulling at their shirts, each individual, because someone must have turned up the heat - it’s suddenly extremely hot and it does nothing but turn them on even more.

Grant’s running his fingers down Louis’ chest and Louis’ running his fingers down Harry’s chest and Liam, Niall, and Zayn are standing around, getting more turned on by the minute. They think, ‘yeah, this definitely could turn into a regular thing. I wouldn’t mind it.’

Louis pulls away from Harry’s lips to kiss Grant and take off his pants and underwear simultaneously, standing there bare, with his erection springing free. Grant and Harry both gape - though Harry’s seen it more times than he can count, the size manages to amaze him every time.

Harry pushes Louis against the wall, grinding their hips together. The friction of jeans on bare skin is driving them both insane with want, need, lust. Grant sticks a hand down his pants, noticing that Zayn, Niall, and Liam all have a hand down their pants, too. Suddenly, things get a whole lot hotter, knowing he’s not the only one enjoying this more than they should.

Louis is already sweating, because being turned on does that to one, and the sweat drips down his body as he fumbles to unzip Harry’s pants. It’s not like they’ve never done this before, but they’ve never had on audience, he figures this will probably turn into some sort of threesome thing, and it’s just so much fucking hotter.

Grant can’t take it any more and he tugs down his pants, shaking them off, along with his underwear. He steps out of them and crosses the room, shaking his hips provocatively to the three boys behind him who have a full view of his butt. He pulls Harry off of Louis, kissing the younger boy right on the mouth. He never thought he’d have a thing for the curly haired lad, but he thinks Harry might turn him on more than Louis does.

Welp, he has a new wanking image.

Grant helps Harry step out of his pants that have pooled around his ankles and kisses the other boy’s neck. He sucks purple love bites onto the pale and unmarked skin there, loving the moans he can pull. 

Their sweaty skin only adds to the effect that this is the best night of their lives. Grant holds onto Harry for dear life, like he’ll sail away if not, and Louis only sits off the side, pumping his hand and running his thumb over the tip every time he brings his hand up.

Grant has his hands firmly on Harry’s hips, digging bruises with his fingertips and nails, and oddly enough, Harry finds it to be a turn on. He whimpers, begging to be touched, and that’s when Louis decides he’s been left out enough and joins the pair in the center of the room.

He grabs onto both of them, kissing both of their cheeks and the grabbing Grant’s length. He pumps torturously slow, every movement such a mixture of the painfulness of being turned on and the pleasure of having Louis’ hand on his length. It’s all too much and Grant just wants a fucking release.

“Louis Tomlinson, I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll never be able to walk again.” Grant’s tone is so full of passion that both Harry and Louis struggle not to come on the spot.

Louis turns to Harry, pushing the younger boy onto the couch. He gets on his knees in front of the other boy, staring up. His blue eyes meet Harry’s emerald orbs, so full of love for the boy on the floor. Grant gets on his knees behind Louis, massaging the only slightly younger boy’s taut back muscles.

Louis’ eyes are innocent as they continue to stare into Harry’s, but he loses all image of innocent when he takes Harry’s length into his mouth. He sucks, the occasional slurping sound all that can heard as everyone watches, mesmerized. 

Grant breaks everyone’s trance by inserting two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and licking them to coat them as much in saliva as he can. He slowly inserts one into Louis, pumping it slowly and stopping altogether when he inserts the second finger. He pumps them faster now, scissoring and curling them to try and hit that sweet spot in Louis. He doesn’t hit it with his fingers, so he decides to pull them out, swiftly replacing them with his dick.

He doesn’t give Louis a moment to just as he begins thrusting, pulling out slowly and snapping his hips forward. Louis moans around Harry’s dick, sending vibrations up the younger boy. Harry clutches onto the couch for dear life, writhing as Louis is thrust forward by Grant’s every movement.

Grant reaches around and wraps one arm around Louis’ hips, pumping his dick in time with his thrusts. They’ve got a system down. Louis bobs his head in time with Grant’s thrusts, and Grant pumps Louis’ length in time with the thrusts, as well. 

He tangles his other hand in Louis’ hair. It seems Harry has the same idea, as the younger boy tangles his own fingers in Louis’ hair. They both pull on, before massaging the scalp to take away any pain. Deciding they’ve given up on hating each other for the night they hold hands in Louis hair, the softness of the strands tickling their palms and fingertips and only adding to the effect.

“Come for me, Lou,” Grant whispers in the boy’s ear, nipping at the sensitive earlobe and tugging roughly with his teeth. It’s enough and Louis comes all over the sofa in front of him, pushing back against Grant. Louis tightening around his dick causes Grant to lose his control. He thrusts through his orgasm and pulls out when he’s done, slumping because he’s utterly exhausted.

What causes Harry to come undone is Louis maintaining eye contact, with his mouth still on Harry’s cock, throughout his orgasm. Harry shudders once before disposing of his load in Louis’ mouth. Louis swallows and lick Harry’s dick once more before standing up and sitting on the younger boy’s lap, for their post-sex cuddle they always have. 

Grant climbs up as well and Louis can only hope that this becomes a regular thing between them all.

“I know we’re meant to be twins, Grant, but god dammit, you’re good in bed.”


End file.
